Kazoku
by IAmTheUltimateYaoiFanBOO
Summary: Itachi's twin sister, Amari, is feeling depressed all the time and Itachi wants to know why. What is his reaction to what he finds out?  NOT ItaSasu if you haven't figured that out


**Rating: K**

**Warnings: mentions of SasuSaku & SasoDei**

**Summary: Itachi's twin sister, Amari, is feeling depressed all the time and Itachi wants to know why. What is his reaction to what he finds out?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! (wishes she did T_T)**

* * *

><p>I sighed again. At the moment I was trying to read, but there was too much commotion in the living room. Tobi was blabbing on and on about something so ridiculous that I didn't have much energy to care. Kakuzu's rustling of the money he was counting was annoying. Kisame was watching Jaws for the umpteenth time this month. Deidara was on the phone with his boyfriend, Sasori, who was out of town on business. Zetsu was eating a hamburger loudly, clearly interested in the screams and blood in the movie. Thank God Hidan was not in here because then I would explode. His constant yelling and cursing would give me a huge headache. My twin brother was the only one who I was able to tolerate. He was quiet, smart, and sometimes very nice in some words. He didn't bother me and I didn't bother him. Sometimes I wish my other roommates were like him.<p>

I closed my book loudly. Maybe too loudly since everyone stopped doing what they were doing. They all looked at me, but I didn't meet their gazes. The only sound in the room was the screams and dialogue from the television and Sasori saying something that sounded like, "Hello?" over and over again. I got up from the couch and walked down the hallway. On my way to my bedroom, I passed numerous photos that we had taken as a family. There were ones from trips to the beach. Ones from amusement parks, graduations, and our parents. It was odd how we ended up like this. All friends living in one house when we were strangers at first. As I passed one specific picture, I stopped.

It was a photo of me, Sasuke, and Itachi with our parents at Itachi's and my graduation from Konoha High School. We looked so happy. Especially little Sasuke. He was about 13 at that time. Just growing out of his baby features. Now he looks just like Itachi. 20 and proud. I smiled a little. I'd have to see him sometime this week. I miss him and his girlfriend. Scratch that. I miss him. I didn't know what he saw in his girlfriend, Sakura. Just the sound of her name made me shiver. I looked back at the photo. My parents looked so proud and happy. It was the highlight of their day. My smile faded quickly. They never had been able to see Sasuke graduate. I looked away and walked quickly to my bedroom.

As I closed my door, I slid down it. Huffing, I looked around my blue painted room. Poems and quotes were posted around the room. My computer sat buzzing in my little office corner. The door to my personal bathroom was opened a little and I could hear the water running from upstairs. Meaning Konan must be taking an after-sex shower. I rolled my eyes. Her and Pein always getting it on like bunnies in mating season. I stood up and opened my balcony doors. A cool breeze rushed at me, making me feel like I was flying. I stepped onto the balcony and leaned on the railing. Since I was in the back of the house, I overlooked the park. Kids ran around yelling as water guns shot at them. The smell of barbecue hit my nose. I heard my bedroom door opened and close. I turned around to see Itachi walking towards me. He leaned on the railing next to me, saying nothing. Neither of us said anything for sometime. Just watching the other children play and scream.

"Is something wrong?" Itachi asked quietly. I glanced at him. He was still looking at the horizon. His ponytail flopping in the breeze. My bangs blew into my face.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" I said. He didn't answer for a minute.

"Your lying. You only close your books loudly when your upset. Especially not your new book." Itachi said now fully turning towards me. His coal black eyes boring into me. I sighed and leaned on my arm looking at him.

"What do you want me to say nii-san(1)?" I asked him. He stared at me still.

"I want you to tell me the truth. We used to be so close, but ever since you moved into the house you seem to be distancing yourself from me." Itachi said. His voice showed concern. My pride wavered a bit, but not enough to make me tell him what was wrong.

I didn't say anything after that. I walked back into my room. As I sat at my computer, Itachi lied on my bed. I knew what he was doing. He was going to follow me until I told him what was wrong. He used to do this when we were kids. I logged into my account and opened the story I was writing. Unlike most of my other roommates, I stayed at home to work. Cleaning, cooking, and all that, but in my spare time I wrote little stories and posted them online. Right now I was writing a little story called "The Black Sunshine". I was still working o the title. I reread the chapter I had wrote earlier in the week, correcting errors along the way. As I got the flow again, I typed.

* * *

><p><em>Tara cried as she saw her mother and father in their coffins. Her heart felt heavy as her tears. She didn't want it to happen. She didn't expect it to happen. Tara knew it was all her fault. It was her fault that the car had crashed. She had just wanted to go to the carnival as a family. Her parents divorce had been the worst thing that had ever happened to her before today. The little girl had not known what to do when they did. She had gone back and forth from home to home. Two new sets of rules. Two houses. Two neighborhoods. Tara suspected she was a lucky one to have both her parents actually still be in contact with her. Now all the grief and sorrow she had came tumbling down. Tara collapsed onto the red carpet. Her aunt tried to sooth her, but Tara knew that none of it was true. It was her fault that her parents had died.<em>

* * *

><p>"Is this how you feel?" I heard over my shoulder. Startled I turned around, seeing Itachi leaning over me. He was reading what I was writing. He looked at me. I tried to look away, but he turned my head to make me look at him.<p>

"Amari. Why didn't you tell me about this? We're family. You don't need to hide this from me. We've been closer than anyone in our entire family and not because we're twins. Tell me how you feel." Itachi said. The amount of concern and passion drove me to the edge. I broke down.

I collapsed into my brother's arms, sobbing as I did. All the years of grief and pain came rushing forward n the form of tears as I cried into Itachi's chest. He tightened his hold on me and rubbed my back. As he whispered comforting words to me, I realized that I should have gone to him with my pain instead of letting it build up inside me for years. I cried and cried until only dry tears came. Itachi held me until my sobbing had stopped. I looked up at him.

"Sorry. " I said looking at his tear stained shirt. He shrugged. Itachi pulled me up and carried me to my bed. As he lied me down, I remembered when he would always do this when we were kids. Whenever someone made me sad, he would let me cry on his shoulder and carry me to bed. Then Itachi would stay with me until I fell asleep.

"Traditions never get old do they, imouto(2)." Itachi said. I giggled. Something I haven't done in awhile.

"True. Sometimes I think we're too old for the traditions we used to do. Do you think so aniki(3)?" I asked as he climbed on my bed next to me. He stared at one of my poems on the wall.

"Not really. After all, you can never be too old for family." he quoted from my poem. I rolled my eyes and sighed as I leaned into him. Aniki put his arm around me.

"I love you aniki." I whispered as sleep swept over me. I felt more than hear him chuckle.

"Love you too, imouto." I heard before my eyes drooped shut.

**Epilogue**

I danced around the kitchen as I cooked the chicken for our dinner. Konan was leaning against the white marble counter watching as I twirled and jumped around. She shook her head and laughed.

"Someone's in a happy mood." she said. The kettle steamed as I looked at her. I laughed with her.

"I don't know. I just have a happy feeling today." I said smiling brightly at her. I walked over to the large pot that was boiling the chicken. I started to toss seasonings into it. I crossed the checklist off in my head. Salt. Check. Pepper. Check. Paprika. Check. Cajun. Che- I reached all around the counter without looking trying to find the Cajun. I turned to see if the Cajun was there and it wasn't.

"Konan, can you hand me the Cajun from the spice rack?" I asked to Konan. I heard footsteps as I stirred the broth for the chicken. A hand with the Cajun popped into my view.

"Thanks." I said sprinkling it into the broth.

"Your welcome." the person said in a too manly voice to be Konan's. I turned around to see...Sasuke!

"SASUKE!" I screamed as I hugged him. He laughed and swung me around. I stepped back to look at him. He hadn't grown much since the last I saw him. His hair seemed to had gotten even more darker and he looked like he could be Itachi's and my triplet.

"What are you doing here?" I asked fixing my hair back into a ponytail. He smirked the Uchiha smirk.

"What? Can't I visit without getting the 3rd degree?" Sasuke asked. I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed him.

"Yes, but it's not like you to come unexpected, otouto(4)." I said. He chuckled.

"I was expected. Just you weren't expecting me. Itachi told me what happened." Sasuke said ending o a serious note. My smile faded quickly.

"Oh." was all I could say. I walked back to the counter and started chopping vegetables.

"Oh? Amari why didn't you tell us? We're your kazoku(5). You shouldn't hide things from us like that." he said. I sighed.

"I know and I'm sorry. I was trying to handle it o my own." I said chopping up the carrots. I heard the kitchen door open and swing close.

"You don't have to handle it on your own Amari. We're always here for you." I heard the voice of Itachi say. I turned and saw Itachi leaning against the door. My brothers both watched me for awhile as they waited for my response.

"I know that now, but you know I like to be independent. I was trying to handle my emotions by myself," I paused, "but you guys were always there for me and I realize that now. Thanks." They smiled genuine smiles.

"Don't worry sis. We'll be there." Sasuke said walking over to me and messing up my hair.

"Hey!" I shrieked. Itachi laughed. Sasuke and I messed with each other a little more until I heard the fire alarm go off. I pushed Sasuke out of the way and opened a window, trying to air out the room. I huffed when the alarm finally went off. Itachi had turned the fire down and Sasuke was snickering when I turned towards him.

"Your going to get me in trouble." I said. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Very mature for a 20 year old, Sasuke." Itachi said rolling his eyes. He turned to him.

"Like you were ever mature." my little brother said. That eventually stared a little argument between them. As Itachi was telling the story about Sasuke mooning the neighbors when he was 7, Pein and Deidara came in the kitchen.

"What was the fire alarm about?" Pein asked. Deidara was too busy watching my battling brothers.

"Nothing. Just Sasuke messing around." I answered.

"Alright. Just be careful." he said disappearing into the other room. Deidara followed. I turned my attention back to Itachi and Sasuke.

"You know it was more immature than me faking drowning just to get a the lifeguard to kiss me ()." Itachi said. Sasuke humphed and sat down at the table.

"Oh Sasuke. Don't be such a baby. Be a man and admit your defeat." I said starting to cook again.

"I am a man, but I will not admit defeat." he said. I shook my head thinking, _I'm glad I have them as family._

* * *

><p><strong>Japanese Vocab<strong>

**1 & 3- older brother**

**2- younger sister**

**4- younger brother**

**5- family [explaining the title]**


End file.
